


There is no going back

by KatTrustNo1



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 2x04 canon divergence, Bedroom Sex, F/M, Smut, a little bit of angst but not the bad kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:26:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatTrustNo1/pseuds/KatTrustNo1
Summary: The mission was get the painting. But with Phil and Melinda things never are straightforward.When May gets hurt on the mission Phil is concerned. But he could never imagine what was really going on in her mind.
Relationships: Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Comments: 13
Kudos: 43





	There is no going back

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time writing smut and I'm nervous about it hahah English is not my first language, so it was difficult.  
> It started thanks to a message in a group chat by a friend of mine, Cait and ended up being this fic.  
> A huge thank you to anyone supporting me during this, but especially to Nicole (@MultiFandomMadness20) who helped him a lot with everything. She was my beta and also helped me find a title and I have a summary thanks to her! Sometimes my mind is just full of crickets for these kind of thing hahah  
> I hope you really enjoy it, and please let me know if you did. Any constructive comments for the future are welcome too :)

She was panting.  
Agent 33 was down and the rush of adrenaline was wearing off.  
She was too worn out by the fight that she didn’t hear someone arrive behind her.  
She felt something hit her in the head.  
And then nothing.  
Her vision suddenly went black.

Phil had the painting, they needed to go.  
He ran to the floor he left May fighting and was worried by the silence he heard.  
He rushed into the room and saw May tied up on the chair again, trying to untie herself.

“May! What happened?” he asked, receiving a grunt in response.

He smiled. “You can put down an army, hydra agents but you can’t beat someone with your same face?”

She glared at him. “There was someone else coming. I beat her. Now shut up and help untie me or I’ll do it myself and tie you up!” 

He tried not to laugh and decided to shut up, because telling her she wasn’t intimidating in that moment was not an option.

“It’s tempting!”, he said receiving another glare from her.

He looked at some bruises on her body and untied her.

“You okay?”, he asked caressing her arm.

A chill ran down her spine and she swallowed before giving him a little nod.  
She hated the way her body felt under his touch. And she hoped he won’t notice it.

But he did notice.

He noticed the little shiver, her nipples hardening under that vest and looked away removing his jacket and giving it to her. 

“Here. Take this,” helping her wear it.

She didn’t say anything and just appreciated the gesture.  
It was cute how huge it looked on her. But he knew better to shut up again and not tell her how tiny and cute she looked right now.

Well. Tiny and cute but also so stunningly hot.

He diverted his eyes from her body and snapped out of that thought taking the painting.

“Let’s go!” 

She followed him out of the room and to the elevator.

“Did you see who the other one was?”

“No. They took me by surprise and hit me with something” she explained.

He looked at her. “We will ask Simmons to give you a check once we are in the base.”

“I’m good” she said without hesitation.

Coulson scoffed.

“Of course you are.”

“I’ve had worse.”

“When we don’t!?” he said sighing.

“Phil, I’m fine” she said with a tone that left no other space to argue.

“Alright” he said helping her out of the elevator and searching for the car.

He opened the car door for her, she thanked him with a soft whisper and got into the car.

Then, once he secured the painting he got in the car and left the parking lot.

He turned the air-conditioner on to let the car warm a little.

“You still chilly?” he asked.

“I’m not that cold” she said noticing.

“Your body back in there thought different” he said looking at the road in front of him.

Yeah. He did notice.

She didn’t know where she found the courage, if it was the rush of adrenaline from the previous fight still in her body, but the next words that left her mouth shocked both of them. “It’s not the cold that made me shiver.”

He didn’t react at first, but when the words started to sink in, he turned his head looking at her, surprised, but she didn’t meet his eyes and keep watching outside.  
It was so quiet in the car that she thought she could hear her heartbeats.

He tried to get a grip of himself and cleared his throat, keeping driving.

Only then she looked at him and a soft smile rose on her face. 

Of course.

They are good at avoiding personal things. To let things be left unsaid.

Phil’s mind was a complete mess of thoughts in that moment. She said it, right? He didn’t imagine things or misunderstood it. She kinda confessed that the little shiver, the way her body reacted, was not because the cold but because of... his touch?  
He didn’t give much thought back then, he really was thinking it was the cold since she was wearing that light lingerie. He swallowed only picturing it again in his mind. He really hoped the reaction was because of his touch, but he could never think about the fact she would admit it. Only in his dreams.  
Not that he dreamed of her often, but the times he did... he often woke up all sweaty and ready for a cold shower.  
He would be a liar if he said he never thought about them. Especially in the past. The sexual tension between them is still there after all those years. That time she asked him to show her his scar. That time he helped her when she got stabbed. He still remembered how the air felt electric around them with only a look, and then Ward walked in and everything disappeared. He could laugh thinking about how pissed he was in that moment. It’s not like he was expecting something but deep down he hoped for that something. The thought she was having sex with Ward did bother him, but he tried his best to hide it. Lucky it was not long before they found out he was Hydra.  
Even if it made him even more pissed. He hurt the people he cared about.

He didn’t even notice they arrived at the base. He parked the car and still in silence they walked in.

He knew once inside the eyes were going to be on them. Especially on May, so he just took her arm and pulled her gently to follow him. She frowned, then she heard him contacting the others, telling them they were fine, to take the painting that was in the car and that there would be a debrief later.  
They arrived in front of her room and he inserted the code to enter. Once the door was opened he put a hand on her back to let her go inside and he followed closing the door behind.

“You sure you don’t want any kind of medication? Those bruises are going to hurt tomorrow” he said.

She scoffed. “It’s nothing.”

“Too bad,” he said drawing her attention, “I was ready to help you with that” with an amused - but also flirty - tone that she didn’t let slip away.

She smirked and took off his jacket, noticing how his eyes became darker and his Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed. He knew he was staring and that he was not being a gentleman so he tried his best to snap out of it and diverting his eyes to anything but her. He cleared his throat and she tried not to laugh.

“Do you need something before I go?” he asked, eyes not meeting hers.

She took a few steps towards him and he looked at her confused until she gave him the jacket.

“Thanks for this.”

He took it and nodded, not able to formulate anything with her in front of him with just that revealing vest, and only a few steps from him.  
He swallowed again while his eyes betrayed him and gave another look at her body.

 _Damn it!_  
He was being creepy. With all the power he needed, he looked away.

She giggled. She actually giggled. He turned to look into her eyes, surprised by the sound.

She rolled down one strip of the vest and his eyes were now a dark pool, full of something that she dared to think it was desire.  
Her own started to increase under his looks, feeling like a fire in her stomach.

“Now you either go or I’m going to strip out of this either way” she teased him, silently thanking that her voice was stable.

“You are making leaving the room a little hard right now” he said smirking and clearing his throat again.

“It’s not the only thing getting harder, I guess” she said biting her bottom lip, in a flirty way, and looking down to his pants.

He followed her eyes and he cursed under his breath.

Way to go, Phil. He was an idiot. Acting like a teenage boy in front of his crush and being a total creep.  
He sighed mortified.

“I’m sor—“

He didn’t finished his sentence because Melinda’s finger on his lips shut him up. He looked at her surprised, his eyes full of questions, the warmth of her closeness making it really hard to have logical thoughts.

“Melinda” he whispered, and the way he said her name sent another shiver down her spine and the desire between her legs burning up even more. One look at his eyes and she felt weakness in her knees. His color-changing eyes, generally a sort of blue, were now darker and his pupils dilated.  
That’s what she needed to take a little step back and let the other strip of the vest roll down her arm. She guided the vest with her hands in a slow movement.  
His eyes left hers and followed the lingerie hitting the floor, a moment later he took all of her in and gasped in search of air.  
She was standing there only in her slip. Her breasts exposed and her nipples standing, ready for attention. 

_Good God, Melinda May. You will be the death of me!_

With this thought in mind he threw the jacket he had in his hand on the floor and she stepped in front of him and put her hands on his chest. His heart beating as fast as hers.

“You are overdressed for this party” her voice was as flirtatious as the look she gave him.

His thoughts left any logical path and one moment later he leant down and kissed her. One of his hands in her hair and the other on her lower back pulling her close. A moan escaped her throat when she felt his arousal pressed between them, against her stomach. Her chest against his, the fabric of his shirt brushing over her hard nipple and she tried to not moan again. She let him deepen the kiss. Their tongues started dancing like they did few hours ago on mission. But this is a dance they never tried before. They just danced around their feelings for so many years and now they crossed that invisible line they put between themselves. The boundaries they tried so hard to set.  
She was overwhelmed by the kiss, by the feeling of their tongues touching, but she managed to start to unbutton his shirt finally.  
She took it off without stopping the kiss. She caressed his chest, her fingers brushing over his scar making him sigh in the kiss.  
His hands started moving on her bare back, she brought a hand behind his neck while her thumb brushed the side of his face and changed the angle of the kiss. He pulled her closer, their bare chests connected, skin against skin, and the sensation drove another moan from both of them. It felt amazing. Her hands reached his belt and she took it off. One of her hand start wandering and he groaned when she palmed his cock, her hand warm through the fabric, before she decided to unbutton and unzip his pants. He didn’t disappoint her expectations.  
He helped himself out of his shoes while the pants rested at his feet. He was in his underwear. Now it’s all too real.  
When she started playing with the hem of his boxer shorts he parted from the kiss and looked at her. She almost gasped again when she saw how dark his eyes were, how much he wanted her. And she had no doubts on what they were doing so she let her hands undress him of the last thing without leaving his eyes.  
When he stepped out of it, he pulled her closer again and they could be ashamed later about the moans that left their throats, full of lust and desire. His hard cock against her stomach, no more clothes in between. He took her lips again and started to move them towards the bed. She let him and when her legs hit the side of the bed they stopped kissing and looked at each other one last time. There is no going back from this. They know it.

“Melinda” his whisper sending another chill, causing the pool of desire between her legs to start dampening her slips, and the warm feeling in her stomach to increase.  
She knew he was waiting for her to say something, to stop this, maybe.  
Always the gentleman. And she fought to not roll her eyes at that. She raised on her tiptoe and slowly started to reach his lips with hers. He didn’t need further invitation and he just leaned in to kiss her again with much more passion than before. No more hesitation. No more boundaries.  
She leaned on the bed and with her elbows helped herself move backwards inviting him to follow her. He just stared at her, so beautiful, so hot, her lips swollen by their kisses, her breasts still in search of his attention. His mouth watering.  
It’s the last thing he thought about before leaning on her and enclosed his mouth around one. The soft moan leaving her throat made him suck on it while he brought one hand to palm her other breast and brush his thumb over it.  
She bit her lips and she didn’t even notice that she grabbed her sheets between her fingers, too lost in his attention.  
It’s been awhile. It was usually more fast, no attention for her body or her partner’s, just pure sex, only to feel alive even struggling a bit, only to feel in control and let the stress out. But that was different.  
His attentions, his touches, reminded her of something more than sex and she didn’t want to put thoughts on it in that moment.  
Thankfully his tongue playing with her nipple distracted her. He gave the same attention to the other nipple, sucking, licking and nibbling a bit, while the other hand shifted to her hip. He stopped a moment to watch her. Her face flushed a bit, her breath quickened than before, her eyes not leaving his.  
He smiled at her, almost triumphant, when he noticed the wet spot on her slip. His hands now both on her hips. He lowered the slip, slowly, and threw it away leaving her completely naked and exposed. Her breath caught when she noticed the way he was looking at her, his eyes so dark that made her even more wet if that was possible.  
He settled between her legs, kneeling on the floor, starting to leave little kisses on her ankle, - that are a little bruised from the fight -, hands caressing and soothing her skin, he then kissed each side of her knees, and her inner thighs. He felt her tense after the last one. He looked at her. She had her eyes closed and was biting her lips. She was waiting. Because she knew damn well what was going to happen. He smirked, glad she couldn’t see him, and a moment later his mouth was kissing her wet core.

“Shit!” she yelped, letting out another moan arching her back, tightening the grip on her sheets.  
He enjoyed the moment, his tongue now starting to lick between her folds, tasting her for the first time. And he couldn’t help the groan that escaped his throat feeling how wet she was. It was so hot knowing he was the cause of that, that she was so ready to welcome him. He took both her legs and put them over his shoulders, changing the angle and letting his tongue continue its task. His left hand laying on her flat stomach while he made his next move, inserting a finger inside her.

“Phil!” she cried out, with a tone that made his cock twitch and also invited him to start moving his finger.  
She knew she wasn’t going to last that long. What she didn’t know was how good he was with his mouth. She would’ve laughed if it wasn’t inappropriate in that moment. All those years teasing him about the fact he talks too much and only now she knew how many things he could do with his mouth and tongue. And hands.  
When he slid a second finger inside and his tongue started teasing her clit too, she felt her desire building up to finally reach climax.

“Oh God” her high-pitched moan made him realize she was close, so after a few more licks his mouth closed around her clit and sucked continuing pumping his fingers inside her.

“Fuck!” her breath itched and a moment later she was trembling, arching her back and crying out his name. Her legs wrapped tight at the sides of his head while he continued to lick her helping her to descend from the haziness of her climax. His eyes focused on her flushed face, her eyes still closed, she was biting her bottom lip to avoid other pleased sounds from escaping, and it was one of the best views he ever saw. It’s not everyday that Melinda May let herself lose control.  
When her legs loosened their grip and her back fell onto the mattress, he stopped his movements and licked any trace of her juices from his lips, leaving a sweet kiss on the side of her thigh before lifting from the floor and joining her on the bed.  
Her eyes fluttered and when she opened them his face was the first thing she saw. He was smiling and he looked at her almost in adoration. She couldn’t help the corners of her mouth turning up. She was still breathing heavily when he leant down for a soft kiss. She took his face between her hands and pulled him down to deepen the kiss, tasting herself on his tongue.  
She parted from the kiss, and looking him in the eyes she sat and pushed his back into the mattress, her knees on each side of his body.

If he thought the view was amazing before, now it was completely breathtaking.  
She leaned down and kissed him, her mouth then moving on his neck, kissing his pulse and licking the spot, making him gasp and reach to touch her.  
She moved lower, kissing his scar, his chest hair tickling her, her eyes closed because she didn’t trust herself in that moment and didn’t want him to see her teary eyes. That scar was the proof he died and came back. The proof that for days she had really lost him.  
She sighed and snapped out of that thought, continuing her path.  
When her face was inches from his cock she looked up at him and smirked, making him swallow.  
She left a little kiss on it and he hissed while his head fell back into the mattress, and called out her name. She caressed his stomach, feeling him tense. Her breath over his shaft making him almost lose it.  
It’s when he felt her mouth leaving another kiss and felt her hand around him that he decided to stop her.

“Melinda” he groaned, his voice chocked because of his desire.  
She looked at him frowning and saw him looking down at her. “If you continue like this I won’t last long” he admitted trying to smile.  
She almost chuckled before straddling him. Her wet core now pressed against his stomach, her hands caressing his chest.

“So, you want to get serious!?” she smirked, teasing him bitting her bottom lip in a sensual way while looking into his dark eyes and leaning on him. She kissed the pulse point on his neck again and felt him shivering under her.

“Mel” he looked at her with so much desire that she could’ve melted instantly. He brought her closer to kiss her, intensely. Their tongues meeting again and a raw groan leaving his lips vibrating through her.  
She parted and looked at him, breathing heavily.

“Condom” it was the only thing he could manage to say.

“Second drawer on your right” she moved to leave him space to take it.

He took it and tore the paper foil with his teeth before taking it and rolling it down his cock, pumping a few times to wrap it completely. He looked at her who straddled him again and looking into his eyes she took his cock in her hand positioning it under her before sinking onto it.  
The connection caused both of them to moan, she arched her back and adjusted herself, allowing her body to welcome him completely.

“Fuck, Mel!” he yelped closing his eyes and grabbing her hips. “You feel so good!”

She smiled down at him, starting to move with her hands on his stomach.  
He watched the mesmerizing view in front of him in absolute awe. Her eyes now closed while she moved her hips up and down on him, unashamed moans leaving her lips, her perfect flat and sculpted stomach and her breasts asking for attention again. She palmed one of them with her hand squeezing, lost in the pleasure she was feeling. With a jerking move he sat taking her right nipple in his mouth. She wrapped her arms around him and leaned her head moaning into his ear, making him groan and thrust into her deeply, meeting her movements. The change of position made the connection more intense.  
He licked the hardened peck he was giving attention to with his mouth, sucking on it.

“Fuck!” her head tilting back again and she arched her back while his arms wrapped around her, to keep her close while he continued teasing her breast.

The movements of her hips starting to be more erratic, her clit rubbing against his body with every move making her realize her second climax was close. She whimpered when he thrusted in her faster, building up his own climax.  
He bit her nipple and her head fell back at the side of his. He lifted his head to reclaim her lips, hands moving on her back, then lower squeezing her ass, sinking further into her. They moan between the kiss, her nails leaving a sign on his back and she was close. She could feel it. 

“Melinda” his name in a breathless whisper, against her lips. That was her undoing.  
She came with a strangled, breathless moan, his name on her lips, anchoring herself on his body. Her walls fluttering around him, squeezing him as she shuddered in his arms, and he came a moment later, cursing and calling her name.

They remained for a long moment in that position, breathing heavily, wrapped into each other, unwilling to move.  
He started to become soft in her and he knew he had to move, but his body didn’t think the same.  
She lifted her head and looked at him for a moment before moving, his arms fell to unfree her and she laid down on the mattress, trying to fix her breath.  
He went to the bathroom to dispose the condom and then came back. Feeling a little too overexposed he grabbed his boxer shorts, standing there while she covered her body with her robe to go and clean herself.

When she returned from the bathroom she saw him sitting on her bed, his back leaning on the headboard. He looked at her and swallowed.

“Wanna stay there all night or can we go to sleep? I am pretty exhausted” she said, trying to soften the awkwardness now surrounding them.

He took it as an invite and climbed under her sheets, while she did the same.

“Mel”, he wanted to say something, to make her understand it wasn’t a mistake for him, but she blocked him.

“Look, I know you want to talk about this, but between the fight and... this”, she smirked, “I am really exhausted. Can we post-pone the talk?”

He nodded, managing a smile. “Alright. Tomorrow. Good night, Melinda.”

“Good night, Phil” but before she turned the light off she looked at him “Just one question...” 

He waited for her to continue.

“Um, what did she do? Fake me. How'd you know that she wasn't me?” she was curious about this.

He smiled. “Little things” he said vaguely and then added “And she wanted to get coffee”.

She scoffed and smiled. “Ah. Punch her in the face?”

“I did” he proudly said.

“Good” and with a last smile she ended the discussion “Night, Phil”, and she turned the light off.

“Night” he said in the darkness of the room.

—  
When he woke up the day after, he was alone. His eyes fluttering, trying to open them. He heard the shower running in the bathroom and looked at the clock on her night stand. He yawned and sat up. He had a few minutes before the whole base woke up and to change and start the meeting.  
He put his clothes on and didn’t know what to do. Leaving without telling her would be a stupid move, he knew it. So he knocked on the bathroom door, hoping she would hear him.

“May? I have to go change and start a meeting in ten. Feel free to join us when you finish”, he waited for an answer.

“Okay. See you later” she just said, and he just wanted to add something more, because this felt awkward and it’s something he always hated.  
He pressed his lips together and left. There would be a time to talk about this, but now he needed to focus on work.

When she heard the door closing her eyes shut and she tilted her head back, feeling the water running over her body, soothing the bruised skin, and the sensation she felt in her stomach thinking about last night. And about the way she woke up this morning. He moved during the night, maybe both of them did, and she woke up with his arm around her. And it felt right. So right that she had to get up to avoid waking him with her accelerated heartbeats.  
She turned the water off and wrapped a towel around her body. She needed to focus on work, not thinking about the talk they were going to have. She was not ready for that.  
She chose what to wear and started drying her hair. It was going to be a long day.

—

He was explaining what happened during the mission to the team when she entered his office. His eyes meeting hers, the feeling in her stomach intensified. What she didn’t know was the turmoil of emotions he was feeling since last night.  
He tried to end the meeting as soon as possible, and a few minutes later he was dismissing the team.

“May, please stay” he said when he saw her leaving with the team. Skye looked at them, feeling some tension there. Without any questions she closed the door behind her, leaving them alone. 

The silence felt awkward between them. He was trying to put his thoughts together when she started talking.

“Look, Phil, it was just sex. We don’t need to talk about it, we can—“

“It wasn’t just sex” he interrupted her, her mouth fell open. “And you know that”, he added stepping closer.

“Phil” his name almost a whisper, she didn’t know what to say. Because he was right. It didn’t felt like just sex. It was more. 

“I know you are not ready to talk about this”, he said, “and I probably am not either” he confessed looking into her eyes. She nodded, understanding.

“But I want also to say that...” he paused “whatever this is, I am good. I want this.”

She swallowed, not trusting her voice. The urge to kiss him was too much, she had to restrain herself.

He looked at her intensely. “But I understand if you don’t—“

“I do” she said. And he nodded, looking at her lips.

“Good” he said, fighting the smile that wanted to spread.  
He cleared his throat diverting his eyes and focusing on the next, complicated, task.

“Now, I know you don’t want to talk about the other situation either” he said referring to his mental state. “But we need to” he added taking a seat and inviting her to sit in the other chair.  
Her jaw clenched and she looked pissed.

“May... I know you won't come to me to make a plan” he started. She didn’t move. “That's why I keep coming to you. This is important. I won't stop asking. You know I won't.”

She sighed. “Fine” she said and took a bag handling it to a confused Coulson. “There”.

“What is this?” he asked.

“Money, passports, travel tickets. I don't have to make a plan because I already made one.” she explained. And before he could say something she continued. “I am not shooting you in the head. I will never shoot you in the head” she said firmly. Even the thought of it making her sick into her stomach.

“May...” he sighed.

“If things go South, I'm getting you out” she interrupted him again.

“I see” he swallowed “Where? Tuscan villa?” he asked.

“Cabin in the Australian outback” she answered.

“Cause I like kangaroos.”

“Point is, no matter what happens, I'll take care of you... that's my plan” she said firmly, not wanting to continue that discussion.

But he didn’t think the same. “That is, without question, the sweetest, most selfless thing anyone has ever wanted to do for me” and he was really warmed by her thoughtful plan. But he needed her to listen to him. “But I need you to forget all that... and kill me as ordered” he said.

She was shocked. “What?”

“You said it yourself...” he sighed “I'm not getting better. I don't want to end up like Garrett, and taking me to some cabin won't change my brain”

“I'll find a way” she just said, hoping it was enough.

But he didn’t give up. “May... Nostalgia's fine, but then life happens” and she felt the words stings. Using her words against her. Good job, Phil, she thought. “It's time to deal with reality...”

“Phil... please” she almost begged him to stop. 

He didn’t. “Hard choices are coming. I need you to make this one... for me” he looked at the turmoil of emotions in her eyes.

“You can’t ask me that” she said, her voice sounding unstable. Her eyes shut, her shoulders sinking and she sat down, sighing. 

Thunder rumbled in the distance, heavy rain starting to fall against the glass of his window. It was like the weather wanted to match her mood.

“I know it’s not easy, Melinda” he used her name and she swallowed. “But you are the one I trust to do it” he looked at her. She opened her eyes and shook her head slowly.

“Phil, you...”, she clenched her jaw once again, “you are asking me to kill you. You have no idea what I went through when you...” she stopped and shut her eyes closing her hands into fists. She still wasn’t over his death, the mere thought of it brought back many emotions and the feeling of throwing up. She couldn’t stand to lose him. Again.

He stood up and squatted down in front of her, cupping her cheek. “Mel. Look at me” he said softly, and she opened her eyes doing what he asked. “What could you do if I go crazy? You would lose me anyway” he spoke gently, his thumb caressing her cheekbone.

“I will find a solution” she said again. And he sighed.

He wanted to protest again. Because he knew he wasn’t getting better and that it was just a dreaming thinking they would find a solution, but she was so firm on her decision that he just hoped she will find the strength to deal with any of it.

“Also... you didn’t wake up tonight to crave into the wall or anywhere else” she said.

He nodded. “Right” he didn’t think about that.

“Maybe sex is the solution” now her voice assumed a teasing tone.  
He scoffed a laugh and tried to stand up, but she grabbed his arm and brought him down, cupping his face with her other hand kissing him, who reciprocated enthusiastically.  
He hummed into it and she parted looking at him. He opened his eyes and he read anything she didn’t tell in hers.  
He smiled and gave her one last peck on the lips, before letting their foreheads meet and their hands hold onto each other’s.

It was enough for now. It was everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this!  
> Hope you enjoyed it! :)
> 
> P.S.: part of the last dialogue is from the show, of course. I just added something to it :)


End file.
